


winding down

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Frustration, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: chrom's tired after a long day of negotiating with plegia, and robin decides to take his mind off of it.pwp, mlm chrobin obviously





	winding down

**Author's Note:**

> this was a draft that i'd written all the way up to the sex about two months ago, so i decided to finish it last night :3c  
> props to my buddy ethan/shikiseya instagram for beta reading it lol!  
> also i am SHIT at writing sex scenes tbh... it ain't my first rodeo but i always feel weird rereading them when i'm not You Know, so i'm sorry if anything seems kinda clunky or whatever!

Chrom was tired.  
Today had seemed to drag on and on, and though he hadn’t shown it, it had taken a toll on him.  
The entire day had been spent in Plegia, arranging who their new ruler would be. This had been an issue for a while- it had only become apparent that the Plegians needed help with it once Robin had came back from sealing Grima and they still didn’t have a ruler. Since Validar had died, the Plegians hadn’t been able to find a heir related to Validar to take the throne.  
Well, besides Robin. But that was a different story.  
Robin was the husband of the current exalt of Ylisse, whom was none other than Chrom himself. It would take lots of new arrangements to have Robin ascend to the Plegian throne. That was also considering the fact that the Plegians wanted their ruler to live in their castle, a reasonable want. Robin, though, wanted to stay in the Ylissean castle. It had become his home- well, he didn’t remember a home before it.  
Chrom wasn’t too eager to let his husband waltz into Plegia as well. Though the war was over, there was still distrust bubbling in him that he couldn’t crush, no matter what he did.  
The events of the day kept swimming around in Chrom’s mind as he collapsed onto his bed, rubbing his hand on his forehead and sighing slightly.  
“Chrom, what’s wrong?”  
A familiar voice asked, crawling onto the bed as well.  
“Ah, today was just a rough day.”  
“Elaborate.”  
Robin propped his head up on a pillow, staring at his husband’s tired face.  
“Plegia wishes to have a blood successor of Validar as their new exalt, as you know. And you happen to be the only known living relative of Validar.”  
Robin rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, that matter again?”  
Chrom nodded.  
“It seems that Plegia cannot handle this on their own. It’s a bit sad, honestly.”  
Robin sighed.  
“You’ve got so much on your back, Chrom.”  
“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Chrom was surprised by the sudden change in topic.  
“You’re basically running two kingdoms as of now, one of which has residents that’d probably have your head on a platter if they could. It must be hard.”  
Chrom sat in silence for a moment. Robin had gotten straight to the point, as always.  
“You’re not wrong.”  
“I wish I could help. You know, I’m not a trophy husband.”  
“I don’t want you to get dragged into politics.”  
“I married a prince. Politics come with marrying political figures.”  
“Once again, you aren’t wrong.”  
Robin absentmindedly made his way closer to Chrom’s side, resting his hands on his chest.  
“For now, however, I’ll do what I can to help you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Chrom was answered by a soft kiss from Robin. The exalt’s hand guided itself into his husband’s hair, absentmindedly ruffling it as the kiss deepened.

 

They broke away. Robin made his way down to Chrom’s neck, sucking at his skin as his hands struggled at his complicated uniform; Chrom was wearing that stupid onesie and x-strap thing he always wore.  
“Robin…”  
Chrom, already feeling a bit hot, breathily said.  
Robin, upon hearing his name, stopped his advances to stare at Chrom.  
“Are you sure that you want to do this?”  
“I’m just trying to help you relax. You seem pretty stressed out. But, if you don’t want me…”  
Robin’s voice trailed off.  
“No, quite the opposite.”  
Robin’s eyes slimmed seductively upon hearing this, and he returned to attempting to get Chrom’s outfit off.  
“I can see where Lucina gets her sense of fashion from, with an outfit like this, Chrom.”  
“You’ve told me that too many times.”  
Robin giggled, Chrom’s outfit finally coming off. His body, laid out before Robin, was well-built and warm, scars from previous battles dotting his chest like tattoos. Robin’s hands glided over it, stopping to rest on his crotch, clothed by his underclothes. The white-haired man could already notice a bulge, further making itself known when Chrom exhaled rather quickly when Robin’s hand fell onto it.  
“Getting turned on that quickly? Are you seriously that pent up?”  
“Well…”  
Robin merely stared at Chrom upon this response. His face had a blush settled on it, his sapphire eyes barely open. He looked as cute as a button, as some people may say.  
Well, a button with a boner.  
Robin, deciding to stop teasing his husband, removed Chrom’s underclothes. His penis was fully standing up now, with no barriers to hide it. Robin had seen this many times before. It was of considerable length, perhaps 10 inches long hard. He wrapped a hand around it, feeling himself get hotter with every little, adorable noise Chrom made as his hand made its way up and down his dick.  
“Rob- Robin…”  
Chrom moaned his husband’s name, a -now ungloved- hand absentmindedly running fingers through the tactician’s snow-white hair.  
“You’re… You’re being too good to me.”  
Chrom’s hand stopped grabbing Robin’s hair, instead choosing to push his head up by the chin to stare at Chrom.  
“Let me do something.”  
Robin didn’t respond to this. He moved Chrom’s hand away from him.  
“No, tonight is all about you. You deserve it, babe.”  
Although Robin knew he would need attention later, he decided to wait until it was necessary. He wasn’t trying to be selfish.  
Robin moved his hands away from Chrom’s penis, wrapping his fingers in his husband’s. He used his mouth to pleasure him instead, from there on out. He put his lips on the tip of Chrom’s dick, stopping to stare at him as he eased it into his mouth.  
Chrom felt a chill send itself through his body, and his back arched. His grip on Robin’s hand tightened, and his breathing became heavy and ragged.  
“Gods… Robin, I’m gonna…”  
“That quickly?”  
Chrom didn’t respond to that question.  
“Robin. Just get undressed.”  
Robin knew what this meant, and a new wave of heat fell upon him at this realization. He eagerly got up, throwing his cloak to the floor hastily and starting on his lighter shirt and pants underneath it.  
“Do you want help?”  
“No. Just stay there.”  
Robin, now bare save for his underclothes, had his eyes locked on Chrom’s in a somewhat seductive stare. He turned away. With the removal of his underclothes, his own, erect penis was out in the open as well. It was slimmer than Chrom’s, perhaps 6 inches long erect.  
“We remembered to lock the door, right?”  
“Who the hell cares? I can’t think right now. I don’t know.” Chrom sounded absolutely stupid- he was well aware of it. All he cared about at the moment was Robin. Robin was his everything right then and there.  
Robin, after checking that the door was securely locked, walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room, rummaged around in it, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He trotted over to their bed and jumped onto it, crawling to rest on the foot of the bed, staring Chrom’s dick down. He took some of the lube and rubbed it on his husband’s cock.  
“Robin, just get on with it.” Chrom was needy at this time. It was almost as if Robin was trying to be slow, to deny Chrom the orgasm he so desperately needed.  
“What, do you want me to be bleeding by the end of this night?” Robin stopped his handiwork to look up at Chrom, who reddened more than he already was.  
“I-err, no-“  
“You’d probably like to see that. Tch.” Robin teased.  
He stopped, getting up onto Chrom’s chest, his ass resting just above Chrom’s cock. Robin decided at that point to have some fun with it. Chrom’s face was absolutely priceless- he bit at his lip, sweat coating his forehead, his cheeks beet red.  
“Chrom, do you want to put it in?”  
“Yes. Yes, I do.”  
“Beg. I want to see you desperate.” Robin smirked at his husband.  
“Please, Robin, please! You can’t just tease me like that after all that. Please.” The hint of desperation in Chrom’s voice made Robin giggle. He decided to stop teasing the poor man, and lowered himself down onto the erect dick.  
Chrom threw his head back, moaning at the slight touch. He truly was on the verge of cumming.  
“Chrom. Don’t you dare cum until I say you can.”  
“Why so mean- ahh, all of a sudden?”  
“I just feel like it. You’re cute when you’re desperate.” Robin himself, honestly, was extremely turned on, perhaps as much as Chrom. But he was better at concealing that. The tactician let a whimper slip out as he slammed down onto the base of Chrom’s cock, squeezing his eyes shut and finding both pleasure and pain. He felt it grow inside of him, possibly from the noises he was making, and he opened his eyes to stare at Chrom, whose own eyes were closed. The prince was moaning, saying Robin’s name occasionally.  
“Chrom, you do remember what I told you, right? You can’t- hnng, you can’t cum until I say you can.”  
“Why should I abide?”  
“You cum before I say you can, and we aren’t fucking for two weeks.”  
“Oh. Damn.”  
Chrom was used to being in control. The position of power Robin had taken was strangely fitting of him, strangely… strangely alluring.  
Robin took hold of Chrom’s hair, pulling on it as he leaned down to kiss the man, his hips rolling as Chrom pushed up into Robin. Chrom’s tongue forced its way into Robin’s mouth, the man taking dominance in at least one place. Robin mewled into Chrom’s mouth, the submissive part of him finally showing itself.  
Robin was warm, and his back arched as Chrom hit his prostate repeatedly, his cock just about ready to burst.  
Robin could barely take it, honestly. He pulled back from Chrom, moaning his name.  
“Robin, I can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry- nnh, inside or out?”  
“Funny, I was just about to tell you to c- to cum. Inside’s okay.”  
Almost as soon as Robin said that, Chrom threw his head back, thrusting as deeply as he could and finally letting himself climax. Robin, upon feeling Chrom’s cum spill into him, reached his climax as well, the cum getting onto both their chests. He yelled Chrom’s name, moaning, Chrom responding by yelling Robin’s.

Chrom pulled his now-flaccid penis out of Robin, who rolled off of Chrom onto his side of their shared bed. He seemed sore. Chrom got up, walking to the heap of clothes and putting his underclothes on. He wiped Robin’s cum off of his chest. He didn’t really know what to do, so he put a cum-covered finger into his mouth.  
Salty. It tasted weird, but what else was Chrom supposed to do?  
“Robin, do you want me to help you get your underclothes on?”  
“N-no. I don’t think I can move, heh. Also, there’s, well, your little mess.”  
Chrom had forgotten that he’d came in Robin. He finished cleaning his hands. He walked over to their bed, getting on gently as to not disturb Robin. The tactician had his back turned to him. Cum spilled down his legs, out of his ass, the sight nearly turning Chrom on again. Chrom tried to not imagine his slightly-toned chest, splattered with his own cum.  
But Robin wouldn’t be able to take that. Chrom had been especially hard on him tonight.  
“Do you want a towel or something?”  
“No. I just want to lay here.”  
The sheets would be stained in the morning, which would be… hard to explain.  
“I, err… may I move over to you?”  
“Go ahead.”  
Chrom scooted over to Robin, wrapping his arms around him as gently as possible. Robin sighed.  
“I love you, you know that, right? Like, I could care less about Plegia right now. You’re all that’s on my mind.” Chrom glowed with praise for Robin. The tactican blushed slightly, willing himself to turn over to stare at Chrom.  
“I.. thank you. I love you too.” Robin rested his head on his husband’s chest.  
“Could you get another blanket, though? I’m kinda cold.”  
“Oh, but of course!” Chrom made his way out of bed, grabbing a spare blanket from the foot of their bed and walking back to lay it on Robin.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my love.” Chrom chuckled, getting back into bed with Robin and hugging him again.  
“That dominant thing you had going on was pretty hot.”  
“Really? I had no idea what I was doing, haha.”  
“Yeah. Do that more often.”  
“You want me to do all the work more often, then?”  
“N-no, that’s not what I meant-“  
“I jest, I jest. I’m tired.”  
“Alrighty. Goodnight, Robin.” Chrom got under the same blanket Robin was under, hugging Robin close once again.  
“Goodnight.” Robin truly was exhausted. He fought sleep for only 10 minutes before giving in, which was out of the ordinary for the insomniac tactician.  
Chrom slept soon after Robin, his arms still around his beloved, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to, leave kudos! i'd appreciate it.


End file.
